Dark Silver Tears
by P e n C a p W o r s h i p e r
Summary: A couple years have passed since the first time the Dragoons fought. Now a new evil arises and new set of myserious fighters join them! Who are these warriors? Rating May Vary. Was originally named Dragoons of the Souls
1. Dragon Of Crystal

Hey! I know I haven't written a fanfic in a long time -_- and I finally posted this up if anyone can believe it or not. Chaos Valkyrie, I finally got this up ^^; about time no??? By the way, I forgot to mention to you before my cousin loves your LOD fic. Anyway, this is my first LOD fic in like two years and I actually think it is not bad. Sure the story seems lame but oh well!!! it's a start, later on new characters will be added and they are made by my friends and or family (cough none yet) and they deserve credit for themselves but blah! This story takes place a couple years after the game ended. A new evil arises (no surprise on my part ^^;) and the dragoons must fight again. But they don't do it alone. Yup i won't say more on that you can read on to understand that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't lod though I wish I did, it is sooo cool *giggles* all i own is myself! So there XP  
  
Dragon Of Crystal  
  
A sleepy brunette was awoken from her nap from a small handful of children prodding her foot with sticks. She stretched and yawned as the kids backed away a couple of steps. She rubbed her eyes slightly and look at each of them. " Why did you wake me from my nap?" She questioned debating whether to go back to sleep or not.  
  
One child stepped forward and spoke shyly, " Shana and Dart sent us out to get you. They are looking for you."  
  
The brunette stood up and stretched again. She was fairly tall, about the age of 16. She pat the child of the head and softly replied, in a half sleepy tone, " Well, you can tell Dart and Shana that I'll be there shortly."  
  
The children ran off giggling in the general direction of which they came. It was about mid-afternoon, the time of day which she usually found a quiet spot near the forest in which to nap, or read a book. Seles was usually quiet about this time of day and year. Pushing the idea of climbing up a near by tree and going back to sleep away, she started to head toward the house in which she was asked to go to.  
  
***  
  
" Where is Asca, she said she was coming," Shana complained quietly as she seated herself in a chair.  
  
" She'll come, she usually does," Dart answered reassuringly.  
  
Slightly shaking her head, Shana looked back out the window to see if she could spot the girl. The brunette with bicolor eyes walked through the door and sleepily flopped down into the nearest chair ready to sleep again. " What do you want, I was just taking my nap," Asca whined with a slight moan.  
  
" We thought you might wish to each lunch," Shana replied simply.  
  
" Couldn't I've eaten after my nap?" Asca groaned.  
  
Shana stood at a loss for words at the moment. Dart stood up from his chair and spoke, " Well, we thought it would be nice that since you are living with us that you wouldn't mind eating with us as well.".  
  
Asca stopped and thought about Dart's words more carefully than usual. It was true, they did let her live with them, they were the only ones to except her. Painful memories of her life before she had met them began to race through her head. One struck hard enough that her head began to hurt that she had to clutch her head tightly to stop it from pounding. " Are you ok?" Shana's concerned voice echoed through Asca's mind.  
  
Slowly dropping her arms and producing a very fake smile she replied, " Yes. Never better."  
  
Shana slowly looked to Dart then back to Asca, they had something in common. They never wished to admit they were in pain or anything to make others despair. Then it accored to her, she was the same way. Shana thought back to when Dart had told her that she was beautiful and she never thought it was so. Shana's bright amber eyes gleamed, " Well, since your here Asca, why don't you eat lunch with us?"  
  
Asca hesitated momentarily that answered with a small grin, " Ok."  
  
***  
  
After lunch, Asca had gone back outside towards the forested area of Seles. Shana was starting to was dishes and Dart gathered up whatever was left on the table. " Asca is a very sweet young girl," Shana commented as she laied a plate down.  
  
Dart nodded in agreement to Shana's statement. Dart hesitated, just to gather his thoughts, he didn't know how to explain this in words. Making up his mind, he slowly began, " I sense," he hesitated double checking his words before going on, " this great power from her, one I haven't felt since we ended our time as Dragoons."  
  
Shana looked over her shoulder at her husband and thought his words over carefully. Now that she gave it some thought, it was true, she had something about her that she hadn't felt since their time as Dragoons ended. " But she can't be..." Shana started slowly.  
  
Dart shook his head, " How could she be? We were the only Dragoons, isn't that right?"  
  
Shana slowly turned everything about her Dragoon knowledge, her feelings, the power level she felt from Asca, and anything else useful over in her mind trying to figure something out. Then it hit her. " I remember reading a legend about other dragoons in a book. Sometime before I was kidnapped and you left me behind to heal, and I felt I couldn't go on. But it was hard to understand..." Shana trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Dart looked over at Shana, is what the legend states is true? It was with the original Dragoons, so wasn't it possible now? As Dart and Shana finished up with the dishes, Shana tried to remember the legend, and make sense of it.  
  
***  
  
Asca sighed as she stretched out across a branch in a tree. It was nice to be in the shade on such a nice day slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep, she laied a hand upon a chain that hung loosely around her neck. It had been important to her since the day she was given it by her aunt. Sighing deeply Asca fell deeply into her peaceful slumber.  
  
***  
  
" The legend stated that they were called the Dragoons of the Souls. There were much more of them than us, and not knowing whether they will be our enemy or friend, we can't trust them until we know more," Shana concluded.  
  
" But you think she is one?" Dart questioned his wife.  
  
Shana nodded, it made perfect sense.  
  
***  
  
Asca was engulfed into the darkness surrounding her. Searching for something that might explain her surroundings, she spotted a girl ahead. She slowly turned toward Asca, her ice blue hair swaying gracefully. She looked the age of 16, much like herself. Her crimson eyes gave a faint sparkle of a kid's playful heart as she spoke, " Hello Asca."  
  
Confused, Asca attempted to step forward to get more answers and stepped upon a stone. Taking another daring step forward she stepped onto another stone. Asca kept a fairly slow pace, trying to reach this girl that was ahead of her. " Who are you?" Asca questioned very puzzled.  
  
The girl giggled, it was bright and cheerful, the darkness began to lift and the faint outlines of trees could b made out. " You will know in time," She giggled playfully, the child's sparkle in her eyes returned.  
  
" But what do you want?" Asca pleaded for an answer that made sense.  
  
The girl skipped happily around Asca and answered, " You are one of most important people Dart and Shana will meet on the start of their journey."  
  
" You know Dart and Shana?"  
  
The girl stopped skipping, her smile started to fade slightly then it went very bright, " Of course I know Dart and Shana, they were always fun to spy on!" She giggled and did a nice little twirl letting her long hair sway and twirl around her.  
  
" But that still doesn't make sense, one the most important people they will meet?" Asca again questioned.  
  
The girl sighed and stopped skipping and dancing. Her face grew serious and her tone followed as well, " Something is coming again, you must understand that you are what they need to destroy it. You won't be alone, many will join you on your journey in time, and we will meet again.".  
  
Asca tried to scream out her questions but her voice seemed gone, the girl ahead of her began to fade.  
  
***  
  
Asca awoke in her tree where she had fallen asleep. It had grown dark, sleepily she started to rub her eyes. The dream made no sense. Who was that girl? What did she mean important... it all just lead to more questions. Knowing Dart and Shana wanted her back soon she headed back.  
  
***  
  
Asca slowly opened the door to see Shana fixing up the last of dinner and Dart setting the table. Asca slumped down into a chair as she let Dart and Shana finish up. Shana piled the supper she had prepared on each plate and then herself and Dart sat down as well. Asca was fairly quiet during her meal that night, deep in her thoughts trying to make sense of her life up until that dream. After dinner Asca offered to do all the dishes and let the other two sit quietly in the flickering firelight. Asca finished up her task and joined the others in the other room in the firelight.  
  
***  
  
In bed Asca was in her deep, uneasy, slumber. The clouds that had covered the moon's silver light had left the night's sky. The silver moonbeams poured into Asca's room. Turning over, Asca's chain became fully visible to the moon's light. A black cross with the cut out of a crescent moon laied next to a colorless orb. All the moon's light concentrated into one thin beam and hit the orb. Asca let out a deafening scream as it seemed to strike her painfully. Her screams never seemed to reach anyone's ears. Rolling onto the floor off her bed, Asca clutched her chest panting heavily. The moon beams went back to normal as the black clouds that covered the moon before returned and sent the entire sky black again. The orb on the chain was now a silver black color and dimly glowed with a silver light as it left Asca to her pain and suffering.  
  
***  
  
Screams from outside woke up the three inside. Asca peeled herself off the floor as she quickly changed. Dart and Shana were already downstairs, changed peering out the window when Asca had come down the stairs. Dart was gripping the handle and a sword as Shana held a bow tightly in her gloved hands. Asca stepped up and peered out the window as well. Many were running and screaming, their reasons seemed unknown... at first. Animals that resembled imps chased off the people, destroying what they could in their path. Without warning, Asca took off toward the door, but to her surprise, Dart and Shana had made it there first. Dashing out the door, they entered the imp filled streets. They started the fight, Asca used a long sword with a dull brown hilt, Dart used his sword as Shana shot arrows from behind. Asca took off in a different direction that had her trapped in a corner from the imps. There were too many for her to fight off on her own. A voice in her head called awaken, awaken now. Asca's eyes widened and went very dull and lifeless. A silver light engulfed her body, Asca head felt like it was going to implode. As the light cleared, as stood there, not as herself, but as a dragoon. She had an black skirt, over top laied blood red armor trimmed in silver. She wore boots that were black trimmed blood red and silver, the right one ending the middle of her calf and the other the middle of her thigh. The top was black armor the looked similar to a tube top, it was trimmed in silver with blood red weaved around it. From the middle of her palm to three quarters up her arm she wore armored gloves in blood red trimmed in silver laced with black around it. In her right hand she held her sword, silt hilt, the blade glowing. Her left hand seemed to be in flames, a silver flame around her hand, every so often flickering red or black. Her wing were similar to the other dragoons, it was trimmed in black, the inside was silver and seemed to drip blood. Raising both her hands toward the sky, all the imps were set on fire, many died, others ran. Shana and Dart ran up to this new dragoon, shocked from the idea. The dragoon faced her friends, her brown hair streaked silver blowing in the wind. " I am the dragoon of crystal, dragoon of the moon and destruction," The dragoon spoke fluently.  
  
Dart and Shana nodded as the dragoon turned back into Asca. Drained from the newly gained power, Asca fell to her knees, then fainted.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yup that's chapter one ^_^ it is very slow so far -_- BUT it's getting there. Can anyone guess who the girl is in Asca's dream??? Kinda easy if you played the game ^-^ I could help but incorporate when she was spying on Dart and Shana after Shana found out Dart wasn't dead *giggles* so kawaii no??? Yea, I based a lot of Asca's dragoon form on Rose's and Shana's dragoon forms, cept the boots, that is actually my style with rose's. So yea... so please R&R 


	2. Dragon Of Emerald

Hi! I finally got chapter 2 written BLAH i tell you! so much homework kept me behind. I am glad that some people actually like my story ^_^ i have gotten some good reviews and some that have helped me write this better. So I hope this chapter will be better. Though, the end might lack a tone because it was like one in morning when i finished it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoD... though I wish I did... IDEA *scribbles name in the game booklet* there now i do XP lol just kidding, I don't own any LoD characters, just myself and Evan.  
  
Dragon Of Emerald  
  
Asca's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head was pounding, and memories were flooding her thoughts. Holding her head tightly, Asca slowly sat up. She was back in her room, she didn't see Dart and Shana but noticed a stranger sitting in the shadows. If Asca's blurred vision hadn't gone back to normal she would of called the stranger Dart. The resemblance was striking indeed but she could easily tell, he had no relation to the people she lived with. Asca slowly lowered her hands and scowled at the stranger. " Glad to see you're alright," the stranger spoke brightly.  
  
Asca's scowl slightly faded, " Yea, I guess, whatever." Asca replied bitterly.  
  
THe stranger's smile slowly melted away as he moved into the light. His eyes made Asca feel more safe around this stranger, yet, his eyes were piercing they felt welcoming but yet so cold and distant. His eyes brightened as he sat down on the end of her bed, she could see the amber streaks in his ocean eyes perfectly. " I am Evan Olan, and why would you question your life's importance like that?" the stranger questioned.  
  
Asca hesitated, he was being too straight forward, such a question that shouldn't be answered. " I am Ascaflanasion Il... Silverbell," Asca replied quietly, " and I never question my life's importance, I already know it..." Asca's answer trailed off, why was she telling him all this?  
  
Evan nodded, his brown hair moving slightly. " I've often questioned mine," Evan muttered looking down solemnly.  
  
Asca looked over to see Evan's sorrow filled face, he was even more of a stranger with that sorrowed expression. Brushing her hand across her scarred throat, Asca laid back upon her pillow and sighed, what was she to say to this stranger? Evan looked up and muttered, " I'm sorry, there is no need to burden you with my past and troubles."  
  
Asca replied in a soft, comforting tone," It's alright. Many of us have suffered our bitter past."  
  
Evan looked up to her, smiled brightly, and nodded. There was a quiet knock at the door and slowly it swung open. Shana walked into the room. " Good, you're awake," She smiled.  
  
Asca nodded, then questioned, " Where's Dart?"  
  
" He's out, making sure everyone is ok and no one got hurt."  
  
Asca nodded simply, then sighed deeply. Closing her eyes to try and think of the best way to ask about the blue haired girl from her dreams, her train of thought was interrupted from Shana's voice," Thank you so much Evan, I am glad that you were here to help her."  
  
Asca opened her eyes and shifted her gaze over at the two talking. Evan just nodded, he didn't say much more, with exception of, " We should let her rest."  
  
Shana agreed with a simple nod with a bright smile. Leaving Asca's room, shutting the door tightly from behind, Asca murmured, " But I still need to ask about the girl."  
  
***  
  
Downstairs, Dart walked in through the front door and took a seat just as Evan and Shana emerged from the stairway. " Is everyone alright?" Shana questioned anxiously as she took a seat next to her husband.  
  
" Everyone is fine," Dart reassured her.  
  
Evan stood in the door way and looked into the room quietly. Sighing to himself, he began to ask himself questions through out his mind. ' Why would a girl such as herself say she doesn't question her life's importance yet put a tone in it like she doesn't want to be with life? She couldn't of possibly suffered as I have over the years... could she? But she is the type of person who would act like nothing is wrong, it is easy to see. But one thing still bothers me. When she introduced herself, why did she stutter with her last name? She has a perfectly beautiful last name, what could she possibly have a problem with it? The letters i and l she stammered before she said Silverbell.'. Evan looked at the floor puzzled, why did he care if she was alright or not. Sure he was the type of person to help others in need but, he found himself wanting to ask her more questions, get to know her as a the person she really was, it was a feeling he never found himself facing. Going back into his thoughts, Evan, looked to the stairway and sighed.  
  
***  
  
There she stood again, along the stone path and the slightly forested area. It was the same dream world as before, yet, the surrounds seemed to be clearer. The trees were a lot easier to see and the stone path's details began to show. Asca looked out toward the clearing, there stood the girl from last time. The girl with crimson eyes giggled as she skipped up to Asca. " Hello again," The girl spoke cheerfully.  
  
" Hello....," Asca replied slowly.  
  
The girl stopped skipping once she reached Asca. " I see you saw why Shana and Dart need you," the girl smiled.  
  
" I guess so... but I have one question... ok many. First, where are we?"  
  
The girl frowned. " I thought you of all people would recognize this place."  
  
Asca squinted hard, but no luck, it all looked like a blur. " I don't see what you mean."  
  
" You will in time Ascaflanasion," the girl smiled brightly again and did a little spin.  
  
" Don't ever use my full name," Asca barked.  
  
" But that is your full first name. I know you would go by it if times called for it. But your last name... well I could always staring using that as well."  
  
" Don't ever use my last name, never. I don't want to be known by it, I never did."  
  
" That's why you lied to Evan is it not?"  
  
Asca stood there dumb-founded. " H... how did you know...?" Asca questioned in her worried tone.  
  
" I am supposed to know because I am supposed to know. You will understand in time."  
  
" But I need answers now."  
  
The girl shook her head, her light hair swaying in time. " It is still too soon."  
  
" Well if you aren't going to answer my questions about what is going on, then at least tell me this. Who are you?!"  
  
The girl giggled, the childish gleam in her eyes returned. " I can't tell you that either."  
  
" And why not!" Asca demanded.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled and began to skip around Asca once again. " All I can tell you now is that another one to join your journey will soon be seen before your eyes," The girl replied, ignoring Asca's demands," And the next maybe closer than you may believe."  
  
Asca clutched her chain, " But you still don't explain things clear enough for me to understand."  
  
" I am not supposed to, I am only to guide you in the right direction, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
" But...." Asca started, but her dream world began to fade once again.  
  
***  
  
Asca sat up with a jolt and looked around, all she saw was Evan sitting in the corner quietly. " How long you been sitting there?" Asca questioned flatly.  
  
" Not long," Evan replied as he stood, " I am just here to tell you lunch is almost ready."  
  
Asca smiled, " Great! I'm starved anyway."  
  
Evan shook his head with a laugh and left the room. Asca got out of bed, she brushed out her long, thigh length, brown hair. Humming softly as she brushed out her semi tangled hair, Asca's mind was set on her dream. So many unanswered questions.  
  
***  
  
Asca headed down the stairs and spotted the other three sitting at the table ready to eat. Asca happily sat down and began to eat. Everyone, with the exception of Evan, shook their heads. All starting to eat, random conversation had been started. Asca hadn't been paying attention, only one conversation caught her attention. " I say we talk to Albert about all this," Dart commented.  
  
" I agree, we should set out as soon as we can," Shana agreed.  
  
" I think we should set out after lunch," Asca mumbled, the couple looked over at her, " What?! It was a suggestion."  
  
" That makes perfect sense," Dart replied.  
  
Asca looked at him strangely then spoke, " It is..?"  
  
Shana nodded as she took a bit out of her meal. " Where exactly is this Albert?" Evan questioned simply.  
  
" Bale," Dart answered, " King Albert has always welcomed us into his home."  
  
" King Albert...." Asca murmured, " I don't like the sounds of that."  
  
" You say something?" Shana asked the young girl.  
  
Asca looked up, " Huh... me?! Oh, nothing... nothing at all."  
  
" I am heading in the general direction of Bale, would you mind if I came along?" Evan replied, he announced it more than asked.  
  
" I don't see why not," Shana smiled.  
  
Asca looked from Shana to Dart to Evan and back again. She was in for a long walk and groaned at the thought of it.  
  
***  
  
" Everyone ready?!" Dart questioned freely.  
  
With a partial cheer, he knew that they would be on their way. Leaving their quiet home, the four set out toward the forest and their way to Bale.  
  
***  
  
" It is just so easy how they walk, not even taking notice," A shadow in the distance spoke to itself, " But we might as well show them that I don't want anyone in the way."  
  
The shadowed figure shouted something in a foreign tongue to all and then gave a thin laugh.  
  
***  
  
A loud growl made Asca jump in fear, " W...wh...what's... t...th...that...?" Asca stammered.  
  
Everyone gave a shrug and kept quiet. The sound of footsteps surround their ears, it came from all directions and not one knew. Asca turned and there a giant beast jumped out toward her, claws readied for attack. Asca let out a ear spliting scream as she waited for the impact of the pain, a searing pain slashed through her arm as she fell to the ground a distance away from where the beast had attacked her. Standing where she had, Evan had blocked most of the attack against her. Asca clasped her hand around her arm as blood spit through her finger tips. Evan had an amazing mace as his weapon of choice, the shaft was a deep crimson color, such as the blood that spilled from Asca's wound. The blade was oddly shaped, but a simple gold sun shone from the dull grey blade. Asca huddled up in a ball as Shana rushed to her side. Dart tried to help out Evan but Evan shook his head to deny all help. ' What am I doing?!' Evan found himself asking, ' What am I trying to prove by fighting this fight on my own?'. Evan didn't have time to answer his questions, he had to pay attention to what was important at the time. The fight raged on, Evan would attack the beast, but the beast wouldn't seem to be wounded in anyway. All hope as shattered when Evan's mace wasn't able to block the next strike from the beast. Asca let out a cry, but noticed an emerald light surrounding where Evan had stood. When the light cleared, there stood Evan, blocking the beast's attack but not as himself, as a Dragoon. His armor was green, with touches of gold and grey detail. With a simple swipe of his mace, the beast lay dead, laying in a crimson pool. The dragoon turned to Asca who was huddled in between two trees clasping her arm tightly, the dragoon's face grew very soft then quickly spoke, " I am the Dragoon of Emerald, Dragoon of Sun and Life," Before returning to his normal state.  
  
Evan rushed over to Asca's side. He took off his brown coat and ripped the sleeve off of one side. Tying it tightly around Asca's wound he whispered to her, " Don't worry."  
  
Asca dried her tears with her free hand and new tears streamed down her face, the fabric upon her open wound stung fiercely. " Are you ok?" Evan questioned and he picked up his coat then helping Asca to her feet.  
  
Asca nodded trying to fake a smile. " That wound is deep," Evan spoke.  
  
" I realize that," Asca replied then looked at Evan's bare shoulders. One shoulder bore a golden sun tattoo. The other, his left shoulder, laid a star shaped scar. " What happened?!"  
  
Evan looked at his left shoulder to see what she was looking at then replied quietly, " How I questioned my life's importance."  
  
" What did you do?" Asca questioned worried.  
  
Evan took a deep breath then answered, " I ran away from home when I was young. I was unloved there, so in attempts of trying to figure out my worth, I wished this omen upon myself, this came after.".  
  
" What kind of omen..." Asca asked slowly.  
  
" Death," Evan answered solemnly.  
  
*~*  
  
Welp that's chapter 2 ^_^ i hope you liked it! Special notes to my reviewers.  
  
Chaos Valkyrie- I love your story ^_^ people should DEFIANTLY READ IT ^_^. yup you guessed right! That is the girl from the dreams ^_^ and she does have a large role to play, that's because she is my favorite character from the game XP  
  
Himeko- Here's chapter 2, hope you like it, i think it's not bad. but hey, it'll work ^0^  
  
jbond- well i am glad you enjoyed some of the first chapter. I tried to make this story less choppy, though the end might be again -_-; but it should getting better. I realize that there are un-nessicary scenes and such, I just can't help but write some of them -_-;  
  
Mystic-Chan- Glad you liked it ^0^ 


	3. Dragon Of Ruby

Man -_-; I haven't worked on this in a while 0.0 baka (stupid) social teacher ripped up the original. To tell you the truth, the ending once again... SUCKS! but that's because I am tired, lazy, and in pain from falling down the stairs -_-; baka me no lol! With this chapter, i'm not exactly too sure what I am going with it. I have an idea but not full ideas that will keep this together -_-; so this chapter is very VERY weird and very random. And I would like to thank and say hello to my best friend (and twin lol!) Meghan! This chapter includes her so special! yay meghan! Lol! well i'm going to let you read this, and please don't kill me because I don't know where I am going with this and i am really tired and in pain.  
  
Dragon Of Ruby  
  
The group had been very quiet on their way to Bale. Asca started to avoid Evan's gaze at all time, there was so much she wanted to ask but couldn't find a way to express them. The sleeve of Evan's coat that had been carefully tied around her arm to slow the bleeding had started to turn a deep crimson color as they headed on their way. Asca would wince every so often that would make Evan very worried but even then, she tried to avoid Evan's usually cheerful eyes. The forest had been thick and dense, Asca lost track of all sense of time and direction as they walked along, what could of been minutes felt like hours. " Please, I wish that we would be out of this forest," Asca murmured to herself.  
  
Whether it was fate or her wish granted, the forest seemed to become less and a clearing was seen ahead.  
  
***  
  
" Lucky," The shadowed figure spoke flatly, " No matter, if the boy is going to become a problem that can easily be changed."  
  
The sun began to set behind the shadow as it let out a frozen laugh. " We'll see what happens after nightfall."  
  
***  
  
" I think we should set up camp," Dart spoke dropping the bag he had propped upon his shoulders.  
  
Shana nodded in agreement putting a hand upon her husband's shoulder. " I wanna get fire wood!" Asca spoke cheerfully jumping up and down waving her hand in the air.  
  
Evan frowned. " I think you should stay behind, you have a serious injury."  
  
Asca stopped jumping and scowled, and for the first time since her accident, she glared harshly into Evan's eyes. " I think I can gather sticks and bring them back here. If you want, you can sit there and hold my hand to make sure I don't hurt myself," Asca taunted angered with a voice many would use when talking to a child no older than 3.  
  
Evan's eyes grew angry and sorrowed. " I'm sorry I am worried."  
  
Asca threw her hands in the air and sighed heavily then stormed off toward the forest. " Where are you going?!" Shana called after her.  
  
Asca kept going but shouted back, " Getting fire wood, seems it is to hard of a task for little Evan."  
  
Evan, troubled to find words for his anger, stamped off in the opposite direction and sat behind a rock and grumbled. Shana gave a soft sigh and went to help Dart out with the "camp site".  
  
***  
  
Asca kicked a stone harshly as walked with a bundle of sticks under her arm. " I can handle myself," Asca growled to herself as she kept an eye open for more sticks and twigs. A sharp pain struck where her gash was, she glanced down. Evan's sleeve was a deeper, more stained, crimson color. She was bleeding badly, she knew it, but if she were to do something about it, it might ruin her. Asca kept on her way, and gathered a few more sticks before heading back.  
  
***  
  
Evan didn't stay long behind the rock, he had gone back over to the camp and helped the other two set up. Sometime later on, Asca came back with fire wood and let Dart start the fire. Asca and Evan both avoided each other at all costs, both refused to talk, look or even take noticed to each other. Shana didn't like the way the two were fighting, it made her very uneasy. She prepared dinner, as Dart and Evan were talking. Asca wasted her time pulling at the sleeve tied around her wound. ' God, he annoys me so much!' Asca thought to herself as she laid back in the grassy field, ' I can take care of myself thank you very much Evan. Though, I'm not used to having a wound this long and painful before. I guess I'm not that mad at you Evan... wait a second. What am I thinking?! Of course I am mad at him, but I don't think the rest of me agrees.'  
  
Evan had stopped listening to Dart ramble on about the importance of paying attention in a battle, he was too busy thinking to himself. ' I don't know what to think about you right now Asca. You are so stubborn, you shouldn't push yourself like that, you're going to get yourself killed this way,' Evan thought still acting like he was paying attention to Dart's speech, ' Why must you be so naive all the time, you don't see the danger you put yourself in! Yet, I can't stay mad at you, and can't help but feel like even though you are going to push yourself to your death, that I want to be there to protect you. Things are just so confusing when it comes to you, but why?'. " Evan... Evan... Evan are you even listening to me?" An aggravated Dart questioned.  
  
Evan snapped back to his senses and spoke up, " Yea, of course I am! Just re-thinking your enlightening words...".  
  
Dart raised and eyebrow then walked over to where Shana was. Dart leaned over and whispered in Shana's ear, " You go talk to Asca, I'll keep cooking for a bit."  
  
Shana nodded then walked over to where Asca laid several feet away. She laid down next to the girl with bicolor eyes and spoke, " Hi."  
  
Asca groaned in reply. " What's wrong?" Shana asked comfortingly.  
  
Asca groaned again. " You know Evan is only worried about your safety, that's why he is over protective."  
  
" Well I can take care of myself," Asca finally replied.  
  
" I know you can but you won't always be able to."  
  
" What are you implying? That he actually might like me that's why he is helping me?"  
  
" No, that's not what I am implying, I am just saying there will be times when you will need other's help."  
  
Asca just grunted and rolled over onto her side, Shana got the hint and got up to help finish up supper.  
  
***  
  
The meal had been simple but filling none the less. Shana and Dart cleaned up, as the other two still refused to give no notice to the other's existence. The sleeve had become so drenched in her own crimson blood that it now just ran down her arm, they had to find Bale and had to find it fast. Evan walked over and watched Asca wipe some blood from her arm. He ripped the other sleeve off his jacket and removed the original around Asca's arm. " What do you think you're doing?!" Asca snapped in demand.  
  
" Helping you," Evan replied simply starting to tie the sleeve around Asca's wounded arm.  
  
" I don't need your help!" Asca bark," Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Evan tied the last knot in the sleeve then walked away not replying or anything. Asca just sneered in the general direction of Evan and got closer to the fire. ' I've made it through worse,' Asca found herself thinking, ' He is so stupid, don't know why I put up with him!'  
  
Evan stopped when he was out of clear sight of the other three and sat down. Evan sighed deeply then got lost in his thoughts. ' Well it's not my fault she is so bitter and cold. Then again... by acting bitter back I don't exactly help do I? But all she ever does is act so cold and cruel, why can't she lighten up?! All I really want to do is make sure she doesn't bleed to death right now.'  
  
***  
  
It had gotten late, and the other three had put out the fire and been asleep long before Evan returned to the group. He sat down and slowly fell into a deep sleep himself. A pair of peeking eyes blinked at the sight and smirked happily. Slowly creeping out of the bushes and heading deep into the heart of their camp sight the figure looked around carefully. It slowly raised it's hand and Asca's body rose as well. Creeping back into the heart of the woods taking Asca with it, the figure gave a small laugh of success.  
  
***  
  
Asca awoke with a headache, she hadn't had a dream about the mysterious girl and place but the sound of a crackling fire awoke her. She went to rub her eyes but found her arms of no use. Blinking enough times, things became clearer. She looked down and saw the binds that kept her tied to the tree. ' What the hell?!' She thought looking around carefully, ' This isn't my camp site....'. A thin laugh made her look around. " Very good," A voice spoke to her from all directions," You are correct, this isn't your camp site, but indeed mine for now."  
  
" Well if this is your camp site then why don't you show yourself?!" She barked putting a heavy accent upon the words you and your.  
  
The shadowed figure stepped out into a clear light. Cloaked in all black with arms folded across it's chest it laughed again. " This doesn't do you much good now does it?!" It taughted her.  
  
Asca snorted in disapproval. " You should be fine with that boy around you. After all he was bring you down no?" It questioned stepping close to Asca.  
  
" What do you mean him?" Asca replied back with a question.  
  
" The boy who tied that around your arm," It answered extending a gloved hand to Asca's wounded arm, it lightly brushed it's finger tips across the covered wound and made Asca wince.  
  
The figure's hand retreated. " You better get back to sleep," It laughed and back away into the forested tree.  
  
Asca looked around and tried to make out every detail clearly. There were a couple cloaked figures all huddled around a fire far away from herself. ' So they are on watch I see...' Asca thought clearing up all the details. A pair of rich milky blue eyes looked up at her from under one black hood then quickly retreated. Asca slowly fell back asleep over time.  
  
***  
  
Evan was first to wake, he had a very restless sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and Asca had been arguing over the past day. When he looked over to the spot she had been laying when he arrived he noticed her body missing. It was very possible she had awoken before he had and didn't worry too much. He started a fire then looked into the deep, flickering flames.  
  
***  
  
Asca awoke with a splitting headache. She looked around, the fire was out and all but one cloak figure had left. It looked at her and spoke in no more than a whisper, " We'll be back for your blood later." Then left while laughing.  
  
Asca looked at the figure that left scared, what did her blood have to do with anything?!  
  
***  
  
Shana and Dart had both woken up and looked over at Evan who seemed mesmerized by the flickering flames. " When did Asca get up?!" Shana asked curiously.  
  
" She wasn't here when I woke up..." Evan replied, " Why?!"  
  
" She never gets up before us," Dart replied, " And from the looks of it, you have been up quite a while."  
  
Evan looked over at the couple worried. " What has happened to her... I hope she is alright."  
  
***  
  
The shadowed figures returned and all crowded around Asca's tree. Each concentrated upon her carefully watching her every twitch and blink. The one with the light milky blue eyes looked up once again and saw the slightest bit of fear traced upon her face. It threw down it's hood as a dark black light engulfed it's body. When the light cleared it showed a dragoon, armor in black red and grey. She had raven black hair with her light milky blue eyes. She bore a metal thorn crown upon her head and a metal plate on her right cheek. She closed her fist violently and a blade slide down her arm. She began to fight with the cloaked figures around, some died, but many ran. The dragoon turned to the shaking Asca and cut the binds around her. She transformed back into herself looking at a now surprised Asca. " Well we better get you out of here," The girl spoke, the metal plate from her cheek was gone and her metal thorn crown was now real thorns.  
  
" You are really going to help me that easily?!" Asca questioned surprised.  
  
" Do you have another way you wish to pull it off??" The girl asked, she wore a black dress and black cloak upon her shoulders.  
  
Asca shook her head vigorously and followed the girl with the raven hair.  
  
***  
  
" Did you hear that?!" Evan questioned furiously.  
  
" The sound of the killing? Yes... I did..." Dart replied slowly.  
  
" That means....Asca could be in trouble!" Evan jumped up ready to run forward toward the forest when two figures can forward.  
  
" Asca!" Shana gasped as she ran forward and hugged the her.  
  
" Yes, I'm fine, thanks to her," Asca replied motioning toward the girl who stood beside her, " And a dragoon too."  
  
" A dragoon?!" The other three questioned surprised.  
  
The girl with the raven hair nodded then spoke, " I am the dragoon of Ruby, Dragoon of Death and Chaos. My name is Ul."  
  
After the short introductions from the others they invited Ul to join in on their journey. She didn't deny their request. Before they set out again Asca walked up to Evan and spoke, " I'm sorry."  
  
Evan smiled and answered, " As am I."  
  
With a smile upon Asca's sad face, the five set out once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well like I said, I have no idea where I am going with this except that Ul is Meghan and the name is said yule. Yay special Ul who would, in reality, not be so easy going BUT whatever lol! Don't hurt me meghan T-T.... anyway! here is the review reply section!  
  
Chaos Valkyrie: Hey! Glad you like it. It's really too bad you're sick, I can't exactly say I'm in the best of condition lol!!!! I fell down the stairs and killed my ankle and i am sick as well! Lol!!!! I'm glad you like rose ^0^ I used to hate her (for proof ask my cousin lol) but now she rocks XP You guessed right about Asca and Evan's relationship i'm not sure how it'll work out but it is worth keeping it going lol no??? Keep up your story! I wanna read more ^0^  
  
Youku's Girl: Hey! I am very glad you enjoy my story and here is the update lol ^-^ I am special I have fans who like it lol!  
  
Himeko: Hey gal! Glad you like it!!! Me hoping to write more soon ^^; 


	4. The Elf and the Raven

Ok I haven't written in forever I realize --; long story and I don't wish to explain. But yea, it's finally done XD Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. But the only ppl on my case 'bout it is the ppl who actually read it --; which is a very little amount. This chappie is very short, i'll explain who the new characters are at the bottom later --; this way it doesn't ruin it.  
  
The Elf And The Raven  
  
The long grassy fields and gently rolling hills were no problem for them to cross. It took them almost half a day before the land started to become barren and dry. Asca's wound still was bad but she had become very light headed and weak. Her blood loss was starting to interfere with her usual bodily functions like walking. She would often start to stumble or trip as she walked. Ul was very quiet, she hardly ever spoke as they walked along. Just after they had started to walk on their way to Bale she had once again place her hood upon her raven hair. Evan, Shana and Dart couldn't of been more worried for Asca.  
  
The dead grass had soon turned into pure dark and dull stone. Just the look of it sent shivers down Asca's now pale spine. They reached a cave upon the horizon that was darker than the barren land before. If they were to reach Bale, this would be the only way through. The dark cave seemed not to cause anyone else a problem mentally, everyone but Asca. Upon entry, Asca froze in place. The dark, damp walls caused her to shiver unconsciously. The dark area seemed to mimic something from her past, what it was was now impossible to determine. She quickly caught up to the group in a hurry and went on her way.  
  
The cave had been declared safe after the passing of the deadly worm that used to reside in it's ledges. There were very many confusing paths and dead ends ahead of them, but since Dart and Shana were there they had no problem finding their way. Dart lead the way while Shana trailed behind them. Although it was still daylight outside, the darkness engulfed any bits of light. It wasn't until they noticed a bright light to their left side. Dart looked to Shana and she nodded gently, even Evan smiled slightly (and Ul didn't do anything, Ul is pretty quiet --;). Asca looked from each of her friends confused. Dart stirred the lights and they began to glow very brightly. Asca felt a warm feeling consume her body. When the light cleared, she felt up to strength and her arm felt a lot better. She took the sleeve that had been tied around her arm off and threw it to the ground. Her arm was better, the wound had been healed and she felt great. The group didn't linger long, the sooner they got to Bale the better. They started back on their way.  
  
A long water way with a few stepping stones lay ahead. Dart took the front and warned to be careful, it was awfully slippery. The group went along, Shana still trailed behind. Asca had almost slipped a couple times, she was so clumsy. Dart was first to arrive on the strip of land that lead them down the next pass. He helped each person along, Ul was last he helped before Shana came up. As Shana took her ground to jump, she lost her footing and fell down the waterfall. Dart let out a scream that echoed all around, " No!!! SHANA!!!"  
  
But his words were too late. She was lost to the blankness below. The rest heaved Dart up, and pulled him down the path, there had to be a bottom to the waterfall somewhere in the cave, they would just have to go further to check.  
  
The group traveled along side the waterfall on their way down toward to base trying to see if they could spot Shana. They came close to the bottom, and over the roaring of the water, they could hear screams of laughter. The group rushed ahead to find a half conscious Shana struggling to stay afloat and an elf laughing just a couple feet ahead of them. " God you think some your age could swim!" She roared between her fit of laughter.  
  
Dart dove into the now peaceful stream and pulled Shana to shore. Asca, being the overly curious soul she was, walked up to the elf with brown hair. " Hello," Asca spoke trying to see if she would stop her giggles to at least communicate.  
  
The amber eyed elf stopped her screams of giggles and looked over at Asca and the group around. " Hi!" She spoke overly cheery.  
  
" I'm Asca," Asca replied, then pointed to each person as she spoke their names, " That's Ul, Evan, Dart, and Shana."  
  
" I'm Kailey-chan," The elf replied.  
  
Asca smiled as Dart helped Shana onto his back. " Would you mind if I came with you just until we reach Bale? I would much rather travel in a group."  
  
Asca looked over her shoulder to the group behind her. Evan nodded, Ul just shrugged her shoulders and kinda snorted, Dart nodded and Shana really couldn't answer. " Sure, why not!" Asca replied.  
  
" Great!" Kailey-chan cheered as she jumped up, " Let's go!".  
  
With Kailey-chan as their newest companion, they were on their way.  
  
The rest of the journey through the limestone cave was easy. On their way down the only path to Bale they saw a man up a head fighting off what seemed to be local fiends on steroids (A.N: Sorry, it couldn't be helped --;). He took one good blow and was on the ground. His sweat drenched face was plastered with his black hair. The group just couldn't let the poor guy suffer, so they decided to take action. Asca smirked brightly as she pulled out her sword. Evan drew his mace ready for the worst. Dart drew a sword as Shana drew her bow and began to set an arrow. Ul created a fist and her blade slid down her arm. Kailey-chan surprised the group when she drew a sickle. Kailey-chan was first to take a shot at the fiends; everyone else soon followed her pursuit. Eventually the fiends died off one by one, the ensemble was covered in fresh wounds but nothing as threatening as Asca's original. The companions then turned to the man on the road. Asca looked down at his bare neck to see a small, what seemed to be shaped as a, black wing of some sort. Perplexed, Asca took a large step away from his body as Evan and Dart both hoisted him up so that he could rest on their shoulders so he could be taken care of at the clinic. With their newest companion and mysterious man, the ensemble headed back to Bale once again.  
  
Ok! So it's lame I realize. This chapter is Speically for Kailey-chan who has been pestering me forever to finish it. And yes, Kailey-chan is Kailey-chan in the story. The mysterious dude is actually no one --; he is just made up speically for the story. And stupid kailey-chan keeps degrading him, KAILEY-CHAN!!! He doesn't like hair from drains! Geez! ANYWAY! Time for everyone's favorite part, The Review Reply Section! Lol i named it ;  
  
Choas Valkyrie: Lol I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna review lol. O well ; man i hate having chapters so late --; geez but I had thousands of projects to finish --; a bookreport, a social car (don't ask), science self study, English final part one. 0.0 mayb i'll finish the next chapter now while I am drinking oO my parents wanted me to try the wine and well i'm hooked lol. Anyway!! I love your story still When i first read it, I was talking to my friend on msn and when I said your main character was named Iris she spazed 0.0 she doesn't like the name. long story --; but your story must be good if my cuz likes it. He is very picky, he hated my other friends oO. Lol! I dun't knoe if you heard bout my offer of letting you create a character. But if you willing to take me up on that (well your a fan and not many ppl who have characters in my story are fans, Ul's owner is kinda, another one just heard of it and my cuz well used to play --;) just e-mail me at elfgurlascahotmail.com or just say so in the next review or sumthin lol! I can explain details later. Anyway, lol i like to ramble don't I oO? Lol! Ok, hoping to write more and hoping you write more to your story I get on msn and check my e-mail to see if you updated (i have u on author alert lol) and when you don't it's sad. I only get on my compy on weekends oO anyway! I gotta stop rambling XD lol! so yea! KEEP IT UP!  
  
i-don't-talk-much: HI!!!!! I am uploading biographies of the characters so far. I onli got sum, not a whole lot. I need a pixy of Konamaru oO cuz yea, I am not gonna edit a picy unless you want me too. I'm lazy leave me be!!! Me starting a special site 4 this story (already got ideas for the sequel Oo) so if you want you can be a manager just 4 having a character oO. so yea --; lol glad you like this story   
  
MysticChan: I GOT IT UPLOADED ALRIGHT!!!!! Geez. poor gibbled gobble XD snickers even if you were happy oO LOL! Lisa's Corny LOL!  
  
Kute-Kitty-Kat-Fire: Hehe ; glad you like my story I'm very proud of it now. 


	5. Royal Orders

Yes it is here! THE EVIL CHAPTER OF DOOM!!!! insert evil laugh here well actually.... it isn't it is just another chapter that is over counts like what a month and a half over due??? o.O geez. This is because of exams and projects. Exams are going pretty good... my friend managed to get a freakin' 90% on her science final growls chantel you bum! Anyway.... i am hoping to get the next chapter up this weekend. or even two, two would be great! sorry that I don't get them written and up as fast as I would like to. So here's this chapter enjoy my readers... if you actually read it.... o.O  
  
Royal Orders  
  
The mysterious man's eyes shot open and sat up in a panic. Everyone stepped back startled, Asca fell out of her char but no one took a glance. Asca picked herself up and dusted herself off. They were lucky to get a room at the clinic to help treat the man that was attacked. Kailey-chan sat on the bed by the man poking him every once in a while. When his breathing went back to a normal pace he finally looked around at the group. " What do you want?" He more or less growled.  
  
" We saved you," Ul scowled.  
  
The man grunted as he rolled his eyes. Kailey-chan poked him again and he turned to her and scowled. Kailey-chan got off the bed right away and stood back. After a couple of minutes he finally said, " Who are you all?"  
  
Ul rolled her eyes and sat in the chair Asca had sat in before. They each introduced themselves in turn. " Then who are you?!" A curious Kailey-chan asked.  
  
The man got out of the bed and spoke, " Ohanzee Corbett."  
  
Ul snorted from her corner and everyone looked at her sharrply. Kailey-chan blinked a few times and ended up poking Ohanzee again. He glared at her. " Would you stop that?!"  
  
She hissed at him and yelled back. " You god damn stupid bird!" She kicked him out the window.  
  
There was no sound of a landing, a crash or anything. Everyone, with the exception of Kailey-chan and Ul, rushed to the window. In the sky Ohanzee was floating, flapping a pair of large black Raven wings. " How did you know?!" He snarled, " You thilthy cat."  
  
Kailey-chan hissed. " The same way you knew I was part cat."  
  
Asca looked between the two confused. Ohanzee flew in the window and his wings went away. " What are you?" Asca posed the question.  
  
" You first, Ohanzee," Kailey-chan sneered.  
  
Ohanzee gave her a sharp glare then turned to Asca and spoke, " I am a decendent of a Raven. Not a bird, " He finished looking at Kailey-chan.  
  
Kailey-chan took no notice then anwered, " I am an elf, but only half. I am also part Neko."  
  
Asca nodded in agreement, she understood.... somewhat. " We should get going, " Dart spoke, " I want to see Albert as soon as I can."  
  
Asca flinched as her heart began to race. " Umm... why don't you go on without me?" Asca spoke quietly, " I would like to have my arm checked first."  
  
Dart looked to her and spoke, " I would but we need you to explain the new dragoon thing. You, Evan, and Ul are are only proof and we need all of you to prove it."  
  
Shana looked to she hurt Asca and then to her husband then quietly sqeeked, " How about we meet at the castle in an hour? This way Asca can get her clinic work done and we can get our supply shopping finished."  
  
Dart nodded in full agreement, and Asca just nodded a little upset about the comprimise.  
  
An hour had passed and Ul, Evan, Dart, Shana, Kailey-chan and Ohanzee all stood at the base of the castle in which their friend Albert resided. " Where's Asca!?" Dart asked in a frenzy.  
  
" Dart, we can't waste time, after all he is a King, we'll have to just go to the meeting without her," Shana spoke gentely.  
  
Having to agree, the party that was there walked up the stone steps. From behind a near by tree, Asca sighed in relief. ' I'm sorry everyone, I just can't risk it yet. Besides you are treating me as an equal, I don't want that to change. I just don't...'  
  
" What do you mean he's not here?!" Dart scowled at the one who bared the news.  
  
" I mean, Sir, that the King has gone to Fletz to visit the Queen's sister and father," The servant answered.  
  
Dart turned to the group who had watched it all attentively and sighed. " Looks like we're going to Fletz. Ul, Shana, Evan."  
  
" What about us?!" Kailey-chan spoke with a tone of disappointment.  
  
" Well, you said you were traveling with us until we got to Bale and we just brought Ohanzee here to be treated," Evan replied.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I am going to Deningrad," Ohanzee replied, " So you won't mind if I come along until then right?"  
  
Shana gave a sign saying it was alright with her and Ul rolled her eyes. " Well I want to visit Donau for a very long time, so I guess I'll be coming along," Kailey-chan replied in a triuphant tone.  
  
Dart looked at the two and sighed in utter defeat. Shana smiled and patted her husband on the back in sympathy. " We did it Birdy!" Kailey-chan cried throwing her arms around Ohanzee.  
  
" Wha... what!!! No!!!! You thilthy cat! Let go of me! I am not a god damn bird! You hear me! Let go!!!" Ohanzee cried but Kailey-chan gave not even a flinch at his cries, threats, and pleas.  
  
When the group found Asca she was sitting on the steps to the castle. " Asca where the hell were you?!" Dart cried out.  
  
Asca sat there then replied quietly in the most ' I'm so sorry' tone she could pull off, " Well I was at the clinic, and it was fairly busy. And when it was my turn, a couple of people pulled a dying man into the clinic, so I let them take care of him over me."  
  
Evan looked at her, she didn't show any visible signs of making up a crazy story, but looks are always deciving. " Whatever...," Dart replied still slightly flustered, " Let's get going, we have a long trip ahead of us. We have to make it to Fletz by at least noon tomorrow."  
  
" Why the rush?!" Asca questioned in utter curiousity.  
  
" Because we don't want to miss Albert while he is up there," Shana replied gentely.  
  
Asca nodded softly, but slightly hurt almost like something troubled her deeply. Evan noticed something was wrong but kept quiet and would save his question for later. With a long journey ahead of the large group, they all gathered their supplies and hit the road.  
  
Welp that's 'bout it. Simple but enough to explain in detail about where this plot is kinda going o.O so it's lacking in actual plot i get that! But it'll get there! IT'LL GET THERE!!!! ok... time for Reader Review!  
  
Lilly: Hey. You can show up at the end then sticks tounge out you bum! BTW you know what I am pestering our beloved GB (the corny one..... aka relinna) 'bout (the sequal) you need to do something for that as well. Just cause your a part of it too. so there XD  
  
Shade Strife: Hehe yea Asca is a very sleepy one. Much like myself XD lol! Glad you like my ongoing crazy story of random :)  
  
Himeko (and Halikae): Glad you like my chapters so far. Himeko... stay off the sugar just cause as much as I don't want Halikae to hurt you... so probably will. No 'ffence to yea Halikae. 


	6. Unexpected Detour

Talk about late. --; I am terribly sorry about that. o.o I had a BAD case of writer's block and lots of stuff happened!! so here is this quick filler chapter. Yupperz i hope no one is TOO upset. I do realize this chapter is pointless but I have it so there. Anyway. nothing too big, just blah. yup. Also, i would like to say to my anonymous signer Lilly. STOP ASKING ME . ok i am ok again. on with the chapter

Unexpected Detour

The seven set out for what they hoped to be a couple day journey, but they never expected someone's crazy idea. They were just on the road when they came to a fork in it. " Fletz is down the west path," Dart indicated looking ahead.

Shana nodded but her mind out towards the east path. " Dart, is there any chance of us wasting an hour or two visiting the shrine down this road?"

Dart was surprised to hear Shana's sudden request, even Asca had to look over to confirm what she was hearing. Dart noticed her sudden attraction to the direction that the path led. " Ok, but not long, maybe we can even pay respect to Lavitz at the shrine."

Shana smiled brightly as the seven headed down the east path.

The road wasn't too bad, and it wasn't long before the reached a small forest like glade. They still called it the Dragon's Nest due to it's being full of the dragon's sporn that was just starting to clear up. Nothing had seemed to change since the dragon had been slayed there but then again, many things have changed since they finished their first journey. It was still dark, but it seemed so much more cheerful in a way. " Dart, didn't there used to be a hole right about here?" Shana questioned before falling into the hole itself. But even as she said it, the others had fallen in themselves.

Asca awoke with another spliting headache and saw Evan sitting above her suddenly breaking out into a large smile and standing up. Asca sat up to see Ul leaning on a rock near by, Kailey-chan bothering Ohanzee, Ohanzee looking as if he was about to kill Kailey-chan, and Dart and Shana talking to a girl with crimson hair. Asca stood up and noticed the girl smile at her. Asca walked over to Dart, Shana, and this new mysterious stranger with the most elgant shade of blue eyes she had ever seen. " Hello," She spoke happily, " I'm Halikae Hoshino."

" Ascaflanasion Il... Silverbell," Asca replied quickly.

Halikae smiled brightly again the questioned, " So what are you all doing out in a place like this?"

" We are here to visit the shrine," Ul repiled bitterly.

" The shrine?" Halikae repeated.

" Yes, that's right," Kailey-chan cheered happily.

" Why the shrine? I mean, there are many other nice places like... like right here in the forest. Very nice this time of year you should know," Halikae replied almost half nervous.

" Why don't you want us visiting the shrine? We wanted to pay respect to our friend while there," Shana replied.

Ul gave a cold glare which was also being give by Ohanzee. " Ok," Halikae answered, " The shrine was declared unsafe after an accident. They said a part of the wall came down or something."

" So a wall came down and it is unsafe," Ul rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in the air, " Next thing you know a falling leaf is dangerous."

Halikae gave an icy stare but it cleared up as Kailey-chan ran over and started to run in circles around Halikae. " I could take you, you know just to make sure you don't get hurt or anything," Halikae replied after a moment's silence.

Shana's eyes brightened at the comment and spoke, " Thank you so much, this means a lot to me."

Halikae smiled then exclaimed, " But only under one condition, I get to come along."

Ul looked throughly appauled, but it's not like it was any different than her normal stare. " I don't see why not," Asca replied.

" I say bring her along!" Kailey-chan chirped jumpping up and down.

Dart nodded in agreement, " Alright, sounds good to me."

Halikae smiled bright and slightly bowed to them all. Asca tensed a bit at the action but no one took notice, no one except Evan.

The shrine was beautifully shining bathed in the afternoon's sunlight. Fresh air brought some relaxation to Asca's cares. Although Halikae was eager to join them, she seemed throughly upset about being in the shrine. The others lead the way and Asca and Evan lagged behind. " So you have a fear of people bowing to you?" Evan questioned.

" Course not!" Asca replied looking out toward the water that surrounded them.

" Then why tense up when someone bows in thanks?"

Asca stopped for a moment, then walked on. " The gesture is not common if it isn't directed towards royalty."

" Now why would it not be common? I've seen it a lot in my life."

" That depends on a matter of opinion and where you are from."

" Where are you from then?"

" Why should I tell you when you won't tell me where you're from."

Evan was about to snap back when Dart had shouted at them to hurry up and not to lag behind so badly. Asca folled her arms across her chest in annoyence and caught up as Evan slowly trailed behind.

The shrine wasn't difficult to get through due to a pervious visit and the traps figured out. When getting to the main hall of the shrine, Dart managed to catch a glimps of Draik who managed to stay hidden and not attack the party walk through the temple. Halikae kneeled infront of a statue and muttered to herself. As Dart, and Shana stood infront of another and prayed silently. Even Kailey-chan, Ohanzee and Evan had found themselves praying in someway. Asca stood in the middle of the hall, oblivious to the actions of her friends. Why pray for who didn't care was her favorite motto. Asca eventually kneeled down near the statue in which Dart and Shana had prayed by. She bowed her head and muttered, " From ashes to ashes, raise again and uphold the legend."

After muttering the words she traced the shapes of a cross, moon and star in the dust and dirt. She slowly raised to her feet as a brisk wind filled the hall. She nodded as she followed the others out of the chamber. And so began their journey to Fletz.

Ok so it wasn't a GREAT chapter but so what . i needed a filler and an excuse! so there . anyway. time for the best part of this! READER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mystic-chan: Don't strangle birdy now o.o lol gibbled gobble, tree not broccoli and squirrel --; how ever did we think of that. lol! so here this is just for you lol  
  
Halikae (and Himeko): 0.0 you guys are gonna kill each other. Halikae, we gotta finish the wedding XD and Hime-chan, wuv you

i-don't-talk-much: nice --; so... descriptive. Also i finally gettin that bio out of bear that bum lol! i am finally starting that novel --;

Chaos Valkyrie: lol I realize you haven't reviewed in two chapters but i wanted to say, don't worry about the character thing --; i figure it all out and have like 32 going into this fic and that's main only. it is very scary i realize that. lol


	7. Midnight Desires

HELLO ALL! Yes I am WAY behind on this update -.- it's... only... six months late -.- oy I am sorry. I was busy with school for so long. Then dance, and what not. No time. But I had most of this written out, the start was online ((site only I can access)) and then some I had written in a notebook so finally after playing some of the game today, and listenin to If you Still Believe. I finally got around to finish this -.-;; Ignore the crappy title of the chapter. I really had no ideas. Yeah and another reason this took forever is because I managed to crash my computer REALLY bad --;;when i say REALLY badI mean it. I had to replace the hard drive and everything >. Welp on with the ficy!

Midnight Desires

The road to Fletz was long, and pretty easy for the most part. Asca's sides hurt from laughter from her friend's crazy behaviour. Kailey-chan had bugged Ohanzee over the edge who had once again threatened to rip her apart limb for limb, which almost seemed like he would at the rate things were going. Halikae found the two's behaviour very amusing and got herself involved, unexpectedly. Halikae found herself giggling at Kailey-chan who was tugging on a bit of Ohanzee's hair. Fed up, Ohanzee pushed Kailey-chan at Halikae, maybe to stop her laughter or she was in the line of fire it was unknown, but she slammed right into her. Kailey-chan and Halikae scowled in annoyance and went on their way only to fall into a small ditch. Asca began to laugh deeply at the three and began to regrete it due to her aching sides after the fact. But never the less the rest of the trip was fine.

Fletz was as busy as ever, Asca was impressed with the unique designs on the buildings. Ul wandered off into the depths of the crowds, but some how this didn't surprise the others too terribly much. Kailey-chan found herself pestering random people she passed or managed to get Ohanzee into some sort of trouble. Dart's mind was set on one thing, and one thing only, and that was to see his old compainion who was indeed King. Shana couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him, he was just as confused as the others. Halikae ran off contently on her own leaving Dart fairly annoyed. " It's busy, " Asca mused to herself, " I'd find hotels rooms first to make sure we can even spend the night."

Dart stopped and looked back at her. " What?" Asca replied realizing his gaze on her.

" Nothing, it's just wise," Dart answered, " We'll get on that then round up the others and meet you shortly there after."

Asca nodded. She got herself more time to think of a plan of avoiding the King yet again. She watched as Dart and Shana made their way through the crowds. Asca contently wandered over to the stone wall and sat down. It was yet again a beautiful day, but Asca couldn't help but complain the sun was too bright. The sun beated down on her and her torn up clothes, she'd need to buy new ones soon. She through her head up and shut her eyes tightly to avoid the sun. Things were happening so quickly. She had to meet new people and had to trust them. She was never trusting, she'd hope Evan would understand. " Speaking of Evan... where is he?" She muttered lowering her head and opening her eyes.

He wasn't in sight in her part of town. She hadn't seen him dispurse into the groups and crowds either. _' It's not my business,'_ she thought, shaking all thoughts of her compainion out of her head; she was taken by surprise when she felt someone grab her shoulders suddenly. She almost fell off the side of the wall but the hands on her shoulders stopped her fall. " Why do you care where I am?" Evan questioned poking his head around her to show he was there.

" Can't one be curious?" She countered.

He laughed and let her shoulders go and walked around to stand in front of her. " Isn't a law against it as far as I've heard," He replied taking no notice to Asca's surprised expression.

Asca didn't reply, she was no good with converstaion. He came and leaned against the wall next to her and she never took notice. " What about you?" He suddenly questioned. She blinked and looked over at him begging for an explination with her eyes. " Tell me a bit about your," He replied never once did his expression waver.

" Well... wait a second," Her tone iced and she looked at him sharply, " Why should I spill my life's secrets to you?"

He laughed. " Fine, we'll ask questions back and forth. But we both have to answer the question no matter who asked it. Fine with you?" He replied.

Asca debated this then nodded. " You start then," Asca answereed smoothly and follded her arms neatly across her chest.

He thought for a moment then spoke, " Family, tell me about them."

" I'm not related to Dart or Shana. THey took me in. But my real family consits of my elder brother and my two cousins. The rest died back when I was five or six," she replied softly, her tone changed dramatically to a depressed one, sadness spread across her face.

He hesittated only a moment before he answered on his part of the bargin. " My mother and father were still alive when I left. I have an elder sister as well. If I miss anyoune, it's her," He replied just as solmn.

Time for a happy topic... but what? She'd have to answer it as well, what could she say that was honest and cheerful? "Most open-minded person you've ever met?" Asca was short on ideas ((A.N.: I was as well))

" Easily my sister, Kalli, she always was. And you?"

She hadn't even thought of her own answer. But Asca knew who was most open-minded. " You," She replied softly leaning toward him a bit.

There was silence, Asca couldn't believe what she had just done. So random and _not_ like her. He looked at her. No reply, his eyes held neither shock or amusement. What was he thinking of her now? The moment came crumbling down when Kailey-chan pounced over and landed ontop of Asca. " ASCA!" She chimed happily snuggling her.

" She's _your _problem now!" Ohanzee snapped then walked off.

Kailey-chan noticed, got off Asca and chased him into the crowd. Evan laughed and helped Asca back to her feet. " Odd pair they are," Evan laughed.

" Yeah, but you never know, odder things have happened," Asca replied hopping back onto the ledge, " Your question."

Evan thought then replied with, " Bad habits." Asca looked at him sharply yet again. " If I have to travel with you I want to know," He replied to avoid her wrath.

" Well... I stopped biting my nails back when I was six... so I guess my new bad habit is... being lazy. And I am sure Shana would agree with me there," Asca replied with a small laugh the memories amused her.

" Well, I don't know if overly cheerful counts as a bad habit but that would be it," Evan replied with a small smile looking up at her from the corner of his eye.

This talk of the past really brought Asca to pain of her past. Bad memories flooded her mind and she felt another headache appear. Asca suddenly felt faint and almost fell off the ledge backwards, if it wasn't for Evan who caught her before she could. " You ok?" He asked her.

" Fine," Asca mumbled, " Let's go check up on Dart and Shana. I want to know where we are staying."

Evan nodded and helped her down off the ledge and they started in the direction of the hotel.

The hotel was in sight and Dart and Shana had the others just near them outside of the hotel. " There you are," Shana replied, " We were just going to get you."

Asca shrugged as she and Evan stopped with the rest of the group. " We'd like everyone to get settled into the rooms first and meet back out here in about half an hour. It'll be dark by then and they probably won't see us much longer after that," Dart replied, " But we only could get three rooms. So Asca you are sharing Halikae, Ul and Kailey-chan. Evan and Ohanzee get one of the others."

That meant Shana and Dart had their own. But Asca never complained. She followed the other three to their room for the night and was prepared for the best and worst.

"Pillow!" Kailey-chan squeeled with delight as she flung herself onto the closet bed face burried into the pillow there.

Asca shook her head with a laugh listening to Ul grunt as a reply. Asca set down her small bag in a corner and streched. Halikae jumpped onto the bed next to Kailey-chan and both started to laugh hyperly. Ul sat near the headboard of the one the other two weren't laying on and streched out keeping to herself. " My guess you two are sharing a bed then?" Asca questioned with a small yawn.

Both nodded in reply. Asca ducked to avoid being hit by a flying pillow thrown by Kailey-chan. _' Damn these two are so hyper' _Asca thought as she picked up the pillow and gently tossed it back. Big mistake. Kailey-chan stared at Asca wide eyed then Halikae threw the next pillow at her. This one hit her. " What the..." Asca muttered looking down at the pillow then looked up, " Shit..."

The two dived ontop of her and began beating her with the pillows. " Stop!" Asca called out, but no such luck, all Ul did was roll her eyes.

A pillow brushed Asca's foot and she began to freak out. Halikae noticed Asca's suddenly tense action. She blinked confused. " Not the feet!" Asca pleaded but that gave them both inspiration.

Both made for her feet and she bolt once they rolled off her. Out the door where she crashed into someone and fell over. " Watch where you are going!" Ohanzee snapped at her glaring down.

Asca rolled her eyes, got up and kept going. She was out of the hotel with five minutes to spare before the others would start arriving. She took in deep breaths and obsereved the night sky. It was different that night to her. Stars seemed dim and the moon had what looked like a red tint to it. But no one else noticed. Maybe it was just her mind. But she doubted it. Asca loved the night, and it's starry skies. Her train of thought was distracted by loud conversation from her compainions starting to come out. She ducked behind some barrels near the hotel in an alley and watched as all of seven of them walked out together. She didn't hear their conversation due to her distance but she could tell Dart was after her and Ohanzee was telling what happened to him minutes before. They didn't look long then headed out toward the castle. Asca breathed deeply when they walked by and away from her. Once they had good distance, she came out of hiding. _' I can't go there, so I won't'_ Asca declared to herself walking out onto the streets, _' Where am I to go now?'_ She kept her current pace until she stummbled upon something that interested her. A smile was broad across her pale face as she entered the small building. The stench of ashes clung to the area and the smell of booze clung to it. With a proud nod Asca took the small distance to the bar and sat down. " What'll it be darlin'?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Asca obsereved her. Blonde hair all tied back, amber eyes and she was dressed in brown and white. " Just whatever," Asca replied not really caring just wanting a drink.

" Sorry love, you gotta tell me what ya want," The woman replied placing a dried mug on the counter next to her rag.

Asca glared slightly then pointed to the man next to her with platnium hair. " Whatever he's having," Asca replied hoping this would satisfy whoever this woman was.

She nodded then went stright to work. It was a few moments before the drink sat in front of Asca. " Thanks...," Asca mumbled then picked it up and took her first sip.

The woman nodded. " If ya need anything just call. M'name's Dixie," The woman replied then went over to the man next to Asca and began to talk with him.

Asca kept quiet and to herself. She'd hope she brought enough money, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

" No need for formalities! We are friends," Albert replied shaking his head and standing up walking toward the only two he recognized out of the group.

Dart smiled in reply and shook hands with Albert when he came up. " What brings you here so far from home?" Albert questioned.

Dart looked back at the others and beckoned Evan and Ul to join him then turned back to Albert. " Wondering if you had any idea about current events that have been occuring."

" Sorry, you have to be more descriptive there. I have to know of all current events," Albert replied.

Ul looked at him and rolled her eyes. Evan was the one to speak up. " Anything of monster attacks on villages or winged people?"

Albert looked at Evan strangly. " Winged people? No there hasn't been anything of the sort," Albert answered then looked to Dart, " What is this about?"

" We were hoping you knew," Shana replied finally speaking up for the first time.

Albert looked at them both, hoping his expression would explain his confusion. " Anything about new dragoons," Dart finally handed out the answer Albert seeked.

" Others? There are no others," Albert replied bewildered by this.

" We are living proof there is!" Ul snapped getting annoyed with the question game they were playing.

Albert looked at her completely shocked at her reply. " You have two of the new ones... I don't remember ever reading or hearing about this," Albert replied dumbfounded.

Dart sighed. " We have three, Asca ran off. You remember her don't you?"

Albert nodded. " From the time I visited. She was pretty spunky and depressed all at once," the answer was expected to be something of that magnitude.

" She's another, she was the first we found. We have no idea where in Fletz she is," Dart replied annoyed by the action Asca took.

" That's why we came here in hopes for answers. But since you have none, we have a proposition," Shana answered.

" Proposition?"

" Join us, we need more of the originals of the second generation," Dart answered.

Albert thought about this, it seemed to bring a fighting spark to his eyes. But alas, it faded as quickly as it arrived. " Tempting, and I'd love to. But I really can't," His reply was simple and they knew why he couldn't. He was King again after all.

" But if you get anything, please, get word to us as soon as possible. We need answers," Shana spoke after moments of silence.

Albert nodded the spoke, " There is another thing I can give you other than my word to send news."

" Is it shiney!" Kailey-chan questioned wide eyed.

Albert laughed as he tossed something and Dart caught it in his gloved hand. A green stone. " You are stepping down I see. Alright, I don't know if it will help but thank you," Dart answered slightly confused on why Albert would give him the Jade Dragoon stone.

Albert smiled and moved his dirty blonde hair from his jade eyes. " I wish you all luck. Farewell my friends."

The walk back to the hotel wasn't far, just around the corner really. But nearing them walking in an odd fashion was someone they all knew. Asca wandered up to them, her cheeks were red and her eyes almost started to look as if they would go bloodshot. She had an odd grin plastered to her face and she seemed to be laughing over nothing. She stummbled and almost fell face first but once again Evan stopped her fall. She looked up at him and smiled stupidly. " Thanks," She replied, her letters were all slurred together.

Whether it was her actions, or the scent that clung to her. Evan declared she was drunk. Asca suddenly cuddled up close to him in his grasp that competely surprised him. A small giggled escaped Shana as she watched Evan's expression and the drunken Asca's actions. Her face was now inches from Evan's and she didn't show any sign of backing down. Her smile began to scare him though, it was odd and looked like it was painted. " Hey... baby," The slur in her voice made it hard to understand what she was getting at but he knew.

" Hi...?" He replied questioningly he didn't know what else to do.

A real smile suddenly slipped through the fake one but it didn't last long. Evan's hands slipped from her shoulders down to Asca's waist and she smirked and pulled even closer to him. " You... me... same room," Asca smirked.

Evan was completely scared of her now. He had to make a note she wasn't allowed to drink while he was around. " No, I don't think Ohanzee would apperciate that very much," Evan replied trying to deal with her best he could.

" Well then get him out of the room!" Asca snapped back.

This was a side of Asca, Evan hoped he'd never see again. He didn't want to put up with her drunk every time. But her 'bad habit' of being lazy wasn't a real problem, it was her drinking. " He won't move rooms, and there are none left in the hotel," Evan answered hoping she was understanding any of it.

" Next time, I will get you next time. Or in your sleep. I'd love to watch you sleep," Asca's replies began to start to turn to random chatter that even Evan couldn't understand.

Evan knelt down slightly and picked her up and carried her inside and dropped her down in one of the two beds. He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him back. _' Strong grip for a woman and for one as drunk as her'_ these thoughts breifly crossed Evan's mind but they didn't stay long. " Don't leave me," Asca pleaded tearing up.

" But I must," Evan answered hoping not to trigger some sort of emotional breakdown, " I'll be back in the morning though."

" Ok..." Asca replied solmnly still slightly about to cry, " Just one more thing!"

Evan didn't want to know but he gave in. " What is it?"

Asca pulled him down to her level, sat up slightly and kissed him. " Night," She replied as she layed back down.

" Goodnight," Evan replied as he walked out of the room and watched as the other three women passed by him; Kailey-chan and Halikae deep in a fit of giggles and Ul chuckling about the moments they had just watched.

Welp, how was it? Really that bad -.-;; i know i know! . asca is scary when drinking, just to give ya that warning NOW. Bit late I know -.-;; whatever, i had fun writing this and I must say, bits of this make it my best chapter yet. Things will get interestin again I promise! just a bit of random crap for ya. yep -.-;; ok i'll get workin on the next chapter while you read the Reader Review SECTION!

The Rabid Beaver- lol sorry this is late ;; But THANKS so much for reading and reviewing. That makes me VERY Happy. and keeps me writing. Hope you enjoy this. And yeshies! GO evil people

Himeko/Halikae/Honey- o.o;; you guys scare me. . too many H names xD welp hope you enjoyed this, cause Hime-chan you've been driving me crazy to finish it ;; that's why I love ya. And Halikae, your hyperness scares me and Honey... dont' ever change doll xD.

Chaos Valkyrie- I know you didn't review anything lately but I can still write to you here no? I miss your fic TT.TT I WANT UPDATES xD but I understand what you went through with that computer crash. Mine happened like a million times -.-;; I had to replace the hard drive and scuff. It was hell. But i still got this done xD the other day I got bored and I wanted to draw so I was like " I wanna draw some of the charcters from Chaos Valkyrie's Fic" and so i went and read up on the characters and all that fun stuff. Then I had this semi-descent sketch of Iris that I kinda liked and I decided i would color the bad version just to get the color pallet right then re-draw the picture really good. It was then I realized, Iris doesn't have a hair color in your fic... or maybe I missed it o.O but yeah o.o;; my guess is black, but you gotta let me know if I am right or not! Welp hope ya enjoyed this random chapter of doom .


End file.
